Boot Camp
[[image:applewinxp.jpg|right|thumbnail|Boot Camp Assistant memudahkan anda yang ingin menginstall Windows XP di komputer Mac berbasis Intel. Gambar dari Detikinet]]Apple Boot Camp http://www.apple.com/macosx/bootcamp/ memang mengundang banyak perhatian dari not-yet-switchers. Banyak pihak yang berkomentar bahwa Boot Camp adalah jawaban Apple yang paling tepat untuk menambil pangsa pasar yang masih ragu-ragu dan takut untuk berpindah secara total ke sistem operasi Macintosh (Mac OS). Dengan Boot Camp, para user yang masih takut untuk berpindah dari "comfort-zone" tidak perlu takut lagi karena bisa mendapatkan kedua OS dalam satu mesin. Update! Pada tanggal 15 Agustus 2006, Apple mengeluarkan versi terbaru dari Boot Camp yaitu versi 1.1. Ada beberapa penambahan fitur yang terdapat di versi terbaru ini seperti kemampuan untuk menginstall Windows di internal drive mana saja, dukungan terhadap iSight (built-in webcam), serta dukungan yang lebih baik untuk keyboard. Masalah jack-sensing yang terdapat di versi Boot Camp sebelumnya (di mana suara tetap keluar dari speaker walaupun headphone telah ditancapkan) juga telah diperbaiki dengan adanya sound card driver terbaru. Transisi ke Intel Untuk lebih memahami mengenai 'sejarah' dibalik Boot Camp, beberapa milestone Apple dibawah ini perlu untuk diketahui: * Steve Jobs, CEO Apple Computer Inc., mengumumkan transisi komputer Apple dari prosesor PowerPC ke Intel pada WWDC (World Wide Developers Conference) Juni 2005. * Pada MacWorld San Fransisco Januari 2006, Steve Jobs mengumumkan komputer Apple dengan prosesor Intel pertama, yaitu MacBook Pro dan iMac. * Pada 'fun' media event February, Apple memperkenalkan Mac mini berbasis Intel. * Juga pada bulan February, sebuah website bernama OnMac.net membuat kompetisi untuk membuat sebuah bootloader yang memungkinkan komputer Apple untuk dapat di-install Windows XP dan menjalankan kedua OS secara dual-boot. Kenapa harus dibuat kompetisi? Karena Windows (baik XP maupun Vista nanti) menggunakan teknologi BIOS untuk bootingnya, sementara MacIntel sudah menggunakan teknologi baru bernama EFI. Implikasinya, modifikasi harus dilakukan agar bisa boot Windows di MacIntel. (Macs use an ultra-modern industry standard technology called EFI to handle booting. Sadly, Windows XP, and even the upcoming Vista, are stuck in the 1980s with old-fashioned BIOS. But with Boot Camp, the Mac can operate smoothly in both centuries. - Apple Website) * Kompetisi dimenangkan oleh narf, dengan uang hadiah lebih dari US$13,000 - sepenuhnya terkumpul dari donatur. Solusi yang ditawarkannya meliputi bootloader dan modifikasi file installer Windows XP. Semua dapat didownload di onmac.net secara gratis. * Di bulan April 2006, Apple merelease firmware update untuk semua komputer Apple berbasis Intel dan Mac OS X 10.4.6 untuk Macintosh berbasis PowerPC dan Intel. Firmware update ini berguna untuk membuat komputer tersebut memiliki sistim EFI yang dapat mengemulasikan BIOS. Walaupun demikian, perlu dicatat bahwa komputer Apple berbasis PowerPC tetap tidak dapat diinstall OS Windows. Boot Camp Boot Camp, adalah sebuah software utility khusus yang membantu user melakukan instalasi Windows XP di komputer Apple berbasis Intel. Jaman dulu, pernah ada Apple DOS compability card, dan sekarang ada Boot Camp! Apa sih yang Boot Camp lakukan? * Membantu membuat sebuah CD berisi semua driver yang dibutuhkan untuk Windows XP. Driver ini meliputi VGA Card (ATI Radeon X1600 termasuk X2600 pada iMac yang terbaru), Sound Card, Wireless LAN, Bluetooth, iSight (Boot Camp 1.1) dan hampir semua peralatan yang sifatnya perlu. Walaupun demikian beberapa peripherals seperti Apple Remote, Apple USB modem, keyboard back-lighting di MacBook Pro uga masih menggeluti software yang masih dalam tahap Beta ini. * Membantu membuat sebuah partisi khusus untuk diinstalasikan Windows XP. * Membuat sebuah bootloader yang membantu user memilih OS mana yang mau digunakan pada saat komputer start-up, dengan menahan tombol option (atau tombol alt untuk anda para pengguna Windows) pada saat boot-up. Lalu, apa keistimewaan Boot Camp dibandingkan dengan OnMac Solution? Pertama, adalah driver VGA Card yang di bundle bersama dengan CD driver yang dibuat dengan bantuan Boot Camp. Hal ini memungkinkan user untuk memanfaatkan potensi graphic card itu secara maksimal. Perlu diketahui, driver untuk graphic card ini belum ditemukan untuk OnMac Solution pada saat Boot Camp dirilis. Bahkan, kontesnya sendiri masih diadakan.http://wiki.onmac.net/index.php/Developers/X1600_Contest Kedua, karena ini adalah software rilisan Apple sendiri (dimana software-software Apple terkenal dengan kemudahan pemakaiannya), pengimplementasian Boot Camp solution relatif lebih mudah daripada OnMac solution. Ketiga, dengan bootcamp kita bisa menggunakannya untuk install client permainan game online seperti Gemscool, tentunya sebelum itu kita harus daftar gemscool dan mendapatkan akun terlebih dahulu Target Market right|thumb|320px|Bootscreen anda akan berubah menjadi seperti ini jika anda telah menginstall Boot Camp. Lalu, siapa sih yang ditargetkan Apple dengan ini? Apalagi ada hint dari Apple bahwa Boot Camp, atau apapun namanya nanti, akan muncul sebagai fitur standar Mac OS X Leopard 10.5. Mari kita lihat contoh dari sebuah studi kasus. Bayangkan ada seseorang yang ingin membuat sebuah training center untuk software AutoCAD dan Final Cut Pro. AutoCAD hanya tersedia di Windows, sedangkan Final Cut Pro hanya tersedia di Mac OS. Dahulu kala, solusinya adalah membeli dua hardware; mungkin bisa di KVM monitor, mouse dan keyboardnya. Kalau sekarang, orang tersebut hanya cukup membeli sebuah komputer Macintosh. Jika pada jam 11 ada training Final Cut Pro, ia tinggal boot ke dalam Mac OS. Lalu pada jam 13, pada saat training AutoCAD, komputer tinggal dialihkan ke Windows XP. Sangat mudah bukan? Jaman sekarang, ada banyak sekali user Mac yang mau tidak mau harus menggunakan OS Windows di kantornya, untuk keperluan seperti mengakses jaringan kantor, email, dsb. Oleh karena itu, bagi mereka tidak ada pilihan lain selain membawa dua notebook berbeda - yang satu berbasis Mac OS dan yang satunya lagi berbasis Windows. Sekarang, dengan menggunakan notebook IntelMac (Macintosh berbasis Intel,) ia tidak perlu lagi membawa dua notebook yang berbeda. Lalu, bagaimana jika anda adalah seorang gamer sejati? Memang, sudah banyak game-game bestseller seperti Warcraft III dan The Sims 2 yang sudah di-port ke Mac OS. Namun, tetap saja proses porting tersebut memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama sehingga anda harus menunggu sebelum bisa memainkan game yang dinanti-nanti sejak lama. Kemudian, ada beberapa game seperti Half-Life 2 yang menggunakan engine game yang harus dilisensi oleh pihak luar. Dalam hal ini, Half-Life 2 menggunakan engine Havok. Engine ini dilisensikan oleh developer-nya dengan harga yang teramat tinggi ke pihak porting-house. Harga yang ditawarkan sama dengan harga jika anda melisensi untuk sebuah game Windows. Mereka menolak untuk menurunkan harga, walaupun tahu bahwa proporsi penjualan game Mac sangatlah kecil. Posisi pihak porting-house pun sulit, jika mereka melisensi dengan harga tersebut, mereka tidak akan bisa meraup keuntungan yang signifikan. Inilah alasan kenapa kita belum melihat Half-Life 2 for Mac sampai saat ini. "Masakan sebagai seorang gamer sejati anda harus ketinggalan? Membeli 2 sistem? Wah, untuk gaming system saja saya sudah mengeluarkan uang ribuan dollar! Masak saya harus beli Mac lagi? Kan mahal jadinya!!" Itulah alasan-alasan yang sering kita dengar dari para gamer yang enggan untuk berpidah ke OS Mac. Namun sekarang, dengan hadirnya IntelMac dan berfungsinya kemampuan VGA card secara penuh, tidak ada alasan untuk para gamer tersebut untuk tidak berpindah. Awas jangan pakai bajakan! Untuk masalah legalitas OS Windows di hardware Apple, anda tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. OS Windows memang didesain untuk dijalankan di semua hardware yang tersedia. Tapi ingat, lisensinya tetap harus tepat. Jangan anda bilang, "Ah, laptop lama saya khan Windowsnya original. Sekarang saya udah ga pake, saya mau pake Windows di Apple-ku tercinta aja ah! Nah, kalau gitu saya tempel aj stiker Microsoft-nya di laptopku yang baru!! Keren nih, jadinya!" Nah hal inilah yang tidak boleh dilakukan, karena OS Windows yang ada di notebook lama anda adalah lisensi OEM, dan lisensi OEM itu tidak bisa di transfer ke komputer lain. Di bawah ini diambil dari sebuah flyer Microsoft. Mengenai OEM license: OEM licenses for Microsoft operating system software are not transferable from one machine to another, even if the PC on which it was originally installed is no longer in use. The OEM license is tied to the original PC on which it was installed. Jadi, sekarang sudah jelas kan? Anda tidak boleh seenaknya mencabut stiker dan *simsalabim* MacBook Pro anda memiliki OS Windows original! Alternatif Selain menggunakan solusi dual-boot, ada cara lain untuk menjalankan Windows XP atau OS x86 lain di komputer Apple berbasis Intel. Caranya adalah dengan menggunakan software yang diberi nama Parallels. Lengkapnya bisa di lihat sendiri di websitenya. Mengatasi berbagai masalah di Boot Camp Para user yang telah menginstall Windows XP menggunakan Boot Camp mungkin menyadari bahwa masih terdapat beberapa kekurangan pada aplikasi ini. Hal ini dapat dimaklumi karena Boot Camp masih berada dalam tahap beta. Di bawah ini adalah beberapa masalah yang ditemukan, beserta solusinya. Masalah meng-klik kanan (right-click) menggunakan trackpad pada MacBook/Pro. ' Update!' Dengan diluncurkannya versi Boot Camp terbaru (versi 1.1) masalah klik-kanan pada MacBook/Pro telah diperbaiki secara default. Oleh karena itu tips ini tidak terlalu berguna lagi dan hanya dimaksudkan sebagai archive. Anda yang menggunakan trackpad sebagai alat pointer utama pada MacBook Pro pasti merasakan kesusahan untuk mengakses tombol klik kanan ketika berada dalam lingkungan Windows. Jangan takut, dengan bantuan sebuah software 3rd party anda pasti bisa mengatasinya. * Apple Mouse Utility Untuk membuat agar software ini berjalan di startup, anda hanya cukup membuat sebuah shortcut dan menaruhnya di folder "Startup". Jangan lupa untuk menambahkan "/s" di akhir target shortcut anda (Klik kanan shortcut -> properties) agar anda tidak diganggu oleh sebuah dialog box tiap kali anda login. Input Remapper - sebuah alternatif untuk klik kanan dengan tambahan fungsionalitas! Selain menggunakan software di atas, anda juga bisa memilih sebuah alternatif lain. Olofsson.info memuat sebuah software yang mengemulasikan tombol fn dan menambahkan berbagai fungsi pada keyboard anda. Selain melakukan right-click (default: fn + click), sekarang anda bisa mengontrol brightness, volume, dan lain-lain. Sebuah utility yang berguna, bukan? Informasi lebih jauh bisa dibaca-baca di forum berikut: * OnMac forum: Input Remapper - fn key on MacBook Pro Kinerja Graphic Card yang di bawah standar. Anda para gamer yang suka memainkan game-game yang membutuhkan graphical processing yang berat pasti akan menyadari bahwa kemampuan graphic card ATI Radeon X1600 yang terdapat di Intel Mac anda tidaklah maksimal. Jika anda melakukan benchmark dengan menggunakan program seperti 3DMark 06, anda akan menemukan bahwa score yang didapat adalah di bawah standar (dibanding komputer lain dengan spesifikasi identik). Hal ini disebabkan oleh kebijakan Apple yang memutuskan untuk meng-''underclock'' graphic card demi efisiensi baterai dan mengurangi panas. Jika anda seorang gamer, hal ini pasti merugikan anda. Namun jangan khawatir, anda bisa meng-''overclock'' kemampuan graphic card dengan menggunakan sebuah tool 3rd party. * ATITool 0.25 Beta 14 - Sebuah tool kecil untuk meng-overclock graphic card X1600 yang terdapat di IntelMac anda. INGAT GUNAKAN TOOL INI DENGAN HATI-HATI! RESIKO DITANGGUNG SENDIRI! Sekali lagi ingat, lakukan overclock secara sensible. Overclock secara berlebihan bisa menyebabkan kerusakan fatal pada komputer anda. Untuk informasi lebih lanjut, silakan baca pengalaman-pengalaman user lain di sebuah forum OnMac berikut. Masalah dengan tombol delete. Keyboard pada komputer Windows pada umumnya mempunyai dua tombol yang berbeda untuk melakukan fungsi hapus yaitu tombol delete dan backspace. Namun keyboard pada komputer-komputer Apple hanya mempunyai satu tombol - yaitu tombol del. Masalah akan terjadi ketika anda mencoba untuk mengakses fungsi delete pada lingkungan Windows XP. Tombol delete pada keyboard Apple akan dianggap berfungsi sebagai backspace, sementara fungsi delete sendiri dianggap nihil. Hal ini akan menyusahkan anda yang perlu untuk mengakses tombol ini, misalnhya untuk mengakses kombinasi tombol ctrl-alt-del (yang penting jika anda terhubung ke network). Untuk mengatasinya, anda bisa meng-assign tombol lain sebagai tombol delete. * Windows Server 2003 Resource Kit Tools - Link dari Microsoft untuk Resource Kit yang menginclude sebuah tool untuk melakukan re-map di keyboard anda. Untuk menjalankan, Run -> ketik remapkey.exe. * Remapkey.exe - Sebuah tool individual yang memungkinkan anda melakukan re-map keyboard anda. Mirip dengan tool yg terdapat di resource kit Microsoft, dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. Recommended See Also *"Boot Camp" Bikin Komputer Jadi Mandeg? *"Bidan" Apple Malah Tak Terlalu Suka Boot Camp External Links * Boot Camp di Apple Official Site - Informasi tentang Boot Camp yang terdapat di website resmi Apple. * Boot Camp Beta Setup Guide - File PDF berisi panduan untuk menginstalasi Windows XP menggunakan Boot Camp. Direkomendasikan untuk pemula. * Wiki OnMac - Sebuah site wiki yang memuat segala info tentang Windows on Mac * Boot Camp Known Issues - Masalah-masalah pada Boot Camp di OnMac.net * MacBook Pro Right-clicking issue